Children are known to enjoy toys (such as dolls, action figures, miniature cars or the like) more when they are played with in the context of an imaginary play environment having a playing field (such as a scaled-down doll house, battlefield, raceway or the like) which mimics the real world within which the figure or object would be found if the toy depicting it were real. However, while children often may take their favorite dolls, toy cars, etc., with them to visit restaurants, relatives or friends, it is often not practical for them to carry the related play environment--which normally is much larger.
Prior developments in this field may be generally illustrated by reference to the following information disclosure statement:
______________________________________ Pat. No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 5,042,091 R. Tonkens Aug. 27, 1991 4,710,979 R. Bull et al. Dec. 08, 1987 4,723,323 J. Wright, Jr. Feb. 09, 1988 5,121,505 M. Ludmer et al. Jun. 16, 1992 4,898,404 R. Babcock Feb. 06, 1990 5,031,244 J. Inagaki Jul. 16, 1991 5,072,456 L. Elin Dec. 17, 1991 4,642,815 R. Allen Feb. 17, 1987 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,091 teaches a garment with a pocket-type holder for tissues, which pocket is removably attached with hook and loop fastener material, such as that sold under the trademark VELCRO.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,710,979 and 4,723,323 teach bibs that have activity devices on them with which to entertain children. The former patent shows removable two-dimensional toys. The latter patent shows flaps which reveal differently shaped hook and loop fastener pads, depending on the position of the flap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,505 teaches a garment with map indicia printed thereon. Two-dimensional markers are attachable to the map.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,404 teaches a portable racecourse or roadway incorporated into a book. Turning the pages of the book reveals different types and configurations of roadways.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,031,244, 5,072,456 and 4,642,815 teach garments having pockets attached by hook and loop fasteners.